


[podfic] with all the gifts

by reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, embarrassing family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Your Majesty,” Stinger says, sinking down on one knee, “I have a daughter.”





	[podfic] with all the gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with all the gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464292) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  embarrassing family members, Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII

 **Length:**  00:03:59  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bJupiter%20Ascending%5d%20with%20all%20the%20gifts.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
